Unity Hearts 5
by rocker95
Summary: Diablo and Striker are back! This time, they've got a dangerous secret weapon and it's up to the Unity Hearts, as well as the West and East wolves to stop Diablo and Striker. T Just In Case. Enjoy!
1. Recap

Chapter 1

PREVIOUSLY ON UNITY HEARTS...

On the cliff, Rikki stomped on Trippz's back.

"Please stop!" Trippz begged.

"If I just willingly hurt you, what makes you think I'd wanna stop?" Rikki asked.

In Hell, Striker kicked Trippz.

"Stop this madness, now!" shouted Nicold. "I'll freeze Hell over."

"You're bluffing!" said Diablo.

"Am I?" asked Nicold, who then walked over to a pool of lava. She then stook her paw in and froze it.

"This can't be over." said Trippz.

PREVIOUSLY ON ALPHA AND OMEGA...

"Oh no!" said Tony, Lilly's son. "Jump on my back, you're in danger!"

Humphrey, driving his brother, Gadget's truck got posessed.

In the truck's bed, Gadget gave Sheba a needled syringe.

"Disable the mimetic polyalloy." said Gadget.

Sheba then stuck Humphrey with the syringe.

"My species is primal polyalloy. We're from Neptune." said Oahu. "But this mess is all because of Xugnar."

"If you ever wanna see your precious little girlfriend ever again, come to the UFO by dusk." said Xugnar.

"Bye bye, motherfucker!" Oahu said and jumped off a factory machine, seconds before Xugnar was grinded by gears.

"I want you and dad out of the wolves you posess." said Oahu.

Oahu's parents blasted off into space in the UFO.

"Is this over?" asked Tony.

"It looks like it." Oahu said and kissed Tony.

UNITY HEARTS 5

CRYSTAL PEAK 


	2. The Story Begins

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**In 2011, Diablo sent an anti-drug nine-tailed fox named Carta Simms to kill Trippz Grissom and Anti-Drug Ninetails and claim the Heart of Unity and Anti would be recclaimed Diablo's servant. Even sending Brax, one of his best demons, the mission had failed. In 2012, he sent moglins named Zorbak and Kabroz for the same mission. They too failed. In 2013, Diablo himself came back to do the mission and still somehow ended up failing. In the meantime, troubles boiled up in Jasper Park, Canada as Jeffrey the wolf's adoptive father, The Leader Ram was planning to create tornadoes with a weather stone. Not only that, but a liquid called evera alloy was posessing living wolves, making them prey on other wolves. The troubles of 2013 were thought to have been brought to an end as evil was defeated on both sides and the weather stone was destroyed. But in 2014, they found out wrong. Evera was back and badder than ever in Jasper, with an accomplice alien, Xugnar. In All-Star Town, Diablo was back with Rikki Zafaria, Megatron, Joka and Striker Grissom for accomplices. Having nearly killed Trippz, they successfully stole the Heart of Unity in hopes to bring down the Unity Hearts. But they can't be disunited in that way.**

Jasper Park.

January 2014. Two days after the wedding between Oahu and Tony and between Kirby and Hunter.

A purple 1984 Chevrolet Camaro drove and parked beside Eve's den where Jade, Jeffrey, Grey, Tony, Oahu, Winston, Lizzie, Lilly, Garth, Kate, Humphrey, Sheba and Gadget were.

An elder man in black, with a fedora hat on got out.

"Is there a Haley and Jade?" asked the man.

"Who wants to know?" Jeffrey said offensively.

"Ms. Trippz Grissom, the founder and principle of All-Star School in All-Star, California." said the man.

"Your name and business with All-Star School?" asked Jade.

"Charles Rucker." said the man. "I travel the world and search for mutants volunteering to be a student at All-Star School."

"What's your definition of a mutant?" said Jade.

Charlie put his fingers to his head and spoke from his mind to Jade:

"My definition of a mutant is a mortal with powers."

"I'm afraid to leave my family." said Jade.

"You need not worry about that." said Charlie. "I can arrange things where you can see them as often as you wish."

"Then, I'll go." Jade said and began walking toward Charlie on all fours. She then stopped in her tracks and looked behind her at Jeffrey. "Take care of our daughter."

"I'd fight the world for her." said Jeffrey.

"Then stay sexy and be a good boy." said Jade.

"I will." said Jeffrey.

Jade then got in the Camaro on the passenger side and Charlie drove off.

Later that night.

A huge UFO crashed in Arizona.


	3. Looking Out For The Town

**Chapter 3**

**Looking Out For The Town**

* * *

January 13, 2015.

Six giant alien cockroaches stood in plains of All-Star Town, California. The wind began to blow violently and lightning struck. Then, a tornado touched down, but just as quickly disappeared. Four creatures stood in its place. There were Diablo, a T–Rex form of the devil; Striker Grissom, a blue demon cat with bat wings; a gigantic spider; and a demon with blue and yellow ninja clothing and a blue and yellow cyberninja helmet.

"Welcome back to Earth, Diablo." the biggest cockroach said with a scratchy female's voice.

"Welcome to Earth, Mrs. Morie." said Diablo.

"Shall we get started?" asked Mrs. Morie.

"Yes." said Diablo.

"Pro, take out the electricity..." Striker paused. "...And in a creative way." he said and produced an evil grin.

A couple miles away.

A black 1990s GMC Suburban was driving when an electric box fell on the road, making it spark. The GMC then swerved and stopped. The driver got out and checked the flaming box.

The huge spider then came out and shocked the man.

The next morning.

Two girls were walking their way to All-Star School. They were both humans. One wore a black belly shirt, bell bottom jeans and had a black ribbon choker necklace. She had brown hair in pigtails. The other wore complete pink and had a blonde ponytail.

"You sure this happened, Sachiko?" the one in pink asked.

"I know someone who was there." said the pigtailed girl and got out a water bottle with a huge amount of sugar in it and drank some.

"That is gross!" said the first girl. "Why do you drink that?"

"?Cause it's really good." Sachiko said and put the bottle in the bag when she noticed the time. "Oh shit! We're gonna be late!"

They then began running toward the school.

Meanwhile, at the All-Star Police Department.

A cop talked to another cop outside a questioning room.

"What's this guy's story?" he asked.

"Dead body on Interstate 74. This guy claims paranormal forces did it."

"Let's take a look." said the first cop and stepped in the room, where a grey wolf was layed back silently in his chair. The wolf had a golden earring, a black jacket, blue jeans and a blue left robotic arm. His eyes were blue.

"Mr. Wolfspear?" asked the first cop.

"Mr. Dumbass?" the wolf thought.

"Will you repeat yourself?" asked the cop.

"Don't you guys record what everyone says?" Mr. Wolfspear asked. "I said that I didn't kill that guy. I saw him get electrocuted to death by some type of spider that seemed to be from Hell or something."

"Likely story." said the cop.

"Don't you remember 2013!" shouted Mr. Wolfspear. "The destruction of the original high school caused many deaths! There's no good logical reason for why it happened!"

"So, that's paranormal too?" the cop asked.

"Man, fuck you!" said Mr. Wolfspear.

"Watch yourself, buddy!" shouted the cop. "I'll send you to the pound!"

"No, you'll keep your fucking paws off me!" shouted Mr. Wolfspear. "I didn't fucking do it!"

"You don't give authority." said the cop.

"Then, by not listening to me, you don't care about the town's safety, do you?" asked Mr. Wolfspear. "Put the town on alert before you regret not doing so."

"Oh, I will." said the cop and got in Mr. Wolfspear's face. "I'll alert them from you."

Mr. Wolfspear then punched the cop in the face, then whipped out two sawn-off shotguns from his jacket and moved over to the windows, being unspotted. As he heard someone coming down the hall, he quickly opened the door, to hit someone with it.

"Nobody fucking move!" he shouted in super sonic sound.

He then walked cautiously to the door to the building and then walked out the door.

"Not very heroic." said Nicold, a blue whippet standing by a wall.

"Come with me if you wanna talk." said Mr. Wolfspear and did a flip in the air, putting the shotguns in side pockets of a motorcycle in the process, then landed on the motorcycle seat.

Nicold then got on.

Finally, Mr. Wolfspear started up the motorcycle and speeded off with Nicold as police cars then chased.


	4. Averting The Chase

**Chapter 4**

**Averting The Chase**

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Wolfspear.

"Nicold." said Nicold. "I am cousin to Annabelle, Heaven's arch angel and Belladonna, the boogie dog."

"What's my name?" asked Mr. Wolfspear.

"I don't know." said Nicold. "The only way I can know something about someone is if my cousins may tell me. They told me about your heroism."

"My name is Fang Wolfspear." said Mr. Wolfspear. "I've got powers. I haven't discovered them all, but I know I have super sonic sound. Do you have powers?"

"I have ice powers." said Nicold.

"You know why I'm disobeying the law?" asked Fang.

"Heroism. I wasn't told specificly what about." said Nicold.

"The world is in danger." said Fang.

Police sirens whirred behind the motorcycle.

"Son of a bitch!" Fang shouted.

"Please don't say that word around me." said Nicold.

"Sorry." said Fang. "Motherfucker!"

"No I'm not!" Nicold said.

Fang sighed. "Not you. I need help getting them off my tail."

"You mean mine?" asked Nicold.

"WHATEVER!" Fang shouted.

"Coming up!" Nicold said and breathed ice on the road.

Fang then pulled over and shot it, blowing a trench in the road.

"What kind of gun is that?" asked Nicold.

"One of a kind." said Fang.

A white 1977 Dodge Coronet police car then fell into the trench. Next, another one fell on the roof of it.

"Time to get the Hell out of here." said Fang, then drove off.

Later, on the highway, where the only sound was the motorcycle.

"Got a boyfriend?" Fang asked.

"Yeah." Nicold lied.

"Damn." Fang said in disappointment. "Where do you want dropped off?"

"All-Star School." said Nicold.

"You go to school?" asked Fang.

"No." said Nicold. "There's someone I must protect."

"Well, I don't say no to protection, so next stop, All-Star School!" said Fang.


	5. How's Grey?

**Chapter 5  
**

**How's Grey?  
**

* * *

Jasper Park, Canada.

Inside a white 1989 Ford Econoline, a Cinema (Skrillex Remix) ringtone by Benny Benassi featuring Gary Go played.

Sheba, just waking up, answered the phone.

"Is there a Sheba Hall there?" asked Flutter, a lavender, bright orange and dark orange fairy cat with a sky blue heart on white ribbon around her neck.

"Who is this?" asked Sheba.

"Flutter Glitters of All-Star School in California." said Flutter. "There's a Jade here wanting to talk to a Sheba Hall."

"Well, this is she." said Sheba.

"Then, here she is." said Flutter and handed the phone to Jade.

"Hey, aunt Sheba." said Jade.

"Hi, Jade." said Sheba.

"How's Grey?" asked Jade.

"I think she's bark sledding with Humphrey." said Sheba.

"WHAT!" Jade shouted. "Where's Jeffrey?"

"Asleep." said Sheba. "No one other than Kate, Humphrey, their kids and Grey get up that early."

"Until I get back, I want Grey to stay away from uncle Humphrey." said Jade. "And you get Jeffrey's lazy ass up and get him after Grey! If she gets cut, no matter how serious or not, she will die. When I talk to Jeffrey, he's not gonna like how I speak."

"Alright." said Sheba.

"Well, I suppose you've heard enough of that." said Jade. "Bye."

"Bye, hun." said Sheba.

The two then hung up.

"May I please ask about that conversation?" asked Flutter.

"Jeffrey's my husband and Grey's my daughter." said Jade. "When I was little, I got cut by a pink crystal and a liquid entered my body and gave me powers. It burned my insides up as it covered every inch. Strangely the only thing that almost killed me is the only thing that can keep me alive. After I gave birth to Grey, I stopped breathing. My aunt Haley saved my life by giving me more of liquid inside me. You see, if you have it and you lose even the smallest amount, you could die."


	6. In Love For The First Time

**Chapter 6**

**In Love For The First Time**

* * *

Outside All-Star School, Fang parked between a red 1968 Shelby Mustang and a black 1995 Dodge Ram. Fang and Nicold then got off the motorcycle.

"This school looks fancier than my home school." said Fang.

"Where are you from?" asked Nicold.

"Dainthy Park, Minnesota." said Fang.

"Well, we goin' in, or not?" asked Nicold.

"After you." said Fang.

"I told you I already have someone." Nicold lied with a smile.

"Well, they're lucky, because you have a damn hot body." said Fang.

"Let's just go." said Nicold.

Fang heard sirens.

"I second that emotion." said Fang.

So, the two entered the building into the main off ice.

Nicold then sat down in Flutter's now-empty chair.

Trippz then came out of her office to the main office.

"Oh, hey, Nicold." said Trippz.

"Hey, Trippz." said Nicold.

Trippz then stopped in her tracks when she saw Fang.

"Oh, hi." Trippz said with a smile.

"Don't worry." said Nicold. "He's with me. His name's Fang."

"I'm Trippz." said Trippz. "You're... so handsome..."

"You're... quite gorgeous yourself." said Fang.

"Aww... That's so sweet." said Trippz.

Nicold, now, for some reason, with a cherry Dum Dum in her paw, smiled.

"Did you know?" asked Fang.

"I had some bit of information." said Nicold. "Plus, I just don't like you."

Fuego came in the office.

"I'm going to the store." she said. "Anyone need anything?"

"Actually, Airwing was crying a little bit ago because she broke her spoon." said Trippz.

"And can you get me some cherries, please?" asked Nicold, who then put the Dum Dum back in her mouth.

"Will do." said Fuego.

"Fuego, is there a sub in the room?" asked Trippz.

"Nope." said Fuego.

"Well, I'm free." said Nicold.

"Assignments are on my desk." said Fuego. "However, they should be welding right now."

"Kapeesh." said Nicold.

Nicold and Fuego then left the office.


	7. The Second Attack

**Chapter 7**

**The Second Attack  
**

* * *

Crystal Peak, California.

A man in tan with a tan hat walked out of a mine with four men in grey business suits.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." said the man in tan.

"Sir, it's quite a pleasure for us too." said one of the men in grey.

"I see." said the man in tan with a strange look on his face.

He then began to leave when Mrs. Morie and three of her children stopped him.

"Nice bug..." said the man in tan.

"Suck up." Mrs. Morie said and ate him.

The tallest man in grey smiled evilly with reptile eyes. His disguise then wore off and he turned into Diablo. The other three turned into Lokka, Pro and Striker.

An hour later.

All-Star School.

Fuego came into the kitchen where Fang, Trippz and Nicold were with a bag of groceries.

"Why'd you get so much?" asked Trippz.

"Arwon likes Twinkies. Lots of them." said Fuego.

"Sometimes, I wonder about that fox." said Trippz.

"He's Airwing's friend." said Fuego. "Do the math."

"Is there any surprise in there for me?" Fang asked, checking the bag.

"Did you ask for something?" asked Fuego. "No. Plus, we just kinda met. I don't know what you do or do not like or what or what not you're allergic to, ya know?"

"Understood." said Fang.

"Hey, Fuego, did you hear what went on at Crystal Peak an hour ago on the radio?" asked Trippz.

"No." said Fuego. "What?"

"Well, according to the news, four men in grey went ape shit, working with six alien cockroaches and killed a man." said Trippz. "That's what I refuse to believe."

"You don't think..." began Nicold.

"Please don't say the big D.-S.!" said Fuego.

"I think Diablo and Striker are behind this." said Trippz.

Fuego, with a pissed off look, smacked the back of her right hand against her left hand palm.

"This is what I say." said Fuego. "Get the rest of the Unity Hearts together, find them mother fuckers and eradicate them, even if they come back again!"

"Now Fuego, we can't rush things." said Trippz. "You remember what happened in 2012? You nearly died. Plus, Anti's extremely fire sensitive."

"So, what do we do?" asked Fuego.

"Wait until we know for sure and then we'll have a meeting with the rest of the Unity Hearts." said Trippz.


	8. Only Our Opinions Matter

**Chapter 8**

**Only Our Opinions Matter**

Night.

Trippz was up looking at the current news on the internet. Currently, there were no incidents.

"Excuse me." said Fang, behind Trippz. "Ms. Grissom?"

"Yes?" asked Trippz.

"You got an open dorm?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, but do you really want to sleep in one?" asked Trippz. "They're not real comfortable. I was planning on replacing the beds."

"Well, honestly, I'd like to sleep with you." he said and paused, realizing what he just said. "How's about that dorm key?" he said, embarrassed.

"Why would you wanna be with someone like me?" asked Trippz.

"The question is why would I wanna be with someone like Nicold?" said Fang.

"I am a cat, Fang." said Trippz. "You should hate me."

"Fuck my species' nature." said Fang.

Trippz looked at Fang, now in the chair beside her.

"Listen, I love you." said Fang. "Our opinions are the only ones that matter."

Trippz leaned and kissed Fang.

"You said you wanna sleep with me, let's get to it." said Trippz.

Once inside Trippz's room they were up against the wall, kissing. Trippz took off Fang's jacket and Fang then took off Trippz's jacket. They advanced to the bed and lie down with Trippz on top of him. They continued kissing when Trippz stopped to take off her shirt. The two then switched to where Fang was lying over top of Trippz with his arms straight up and down as they continued to kiss. Next, they stopped kissing long enough for Fang to take the rest of Trippz's clothes off and for Trippz to take the rest of Fang's clothes off and for Trippz to let her hair down. Fang then dug his claws into the bed as he plunged into her.

"Oh, Fang! Don't stop!" Trippz moaned.

This was Heaven for the both of them. Nothing else had ever seemed so great before. And somehow, though just meeting, it felt so real.

After so long, it was time for the first climax. The two then switched to where she was on top of him again. Next, she began going down on him.

"Oh yes!" said Fang.

"Oh my gosh!" Trippz moaned.

"Oh yes, baby!" said Fang.

"Oh! Oooh, I'm gonna cum!" Trippz moaned.

The second climax then happened. Trippz then got off and they switched, but this time, Fang began licking Trippz on the chest. First, he began with her nipples, then moved on to her chest, then to her goodies. But that's when he teased her. There, he tickled her with the tip of his tongue. But then, finally, he inserted his tongue.

"Ooh! Oh Fang, keep it coming!" Trippz moaned.

After so long, the next climax happened. Fang, now drenched, licked his chops and they switched again. This time, Trippz gave one kiss to Fang's chest with every inch that she moved and when she got to her treat, she licked him at the tip then began returning the favor.

"Oh, gosh!" Fang moaned. "I think Heaven's missing an angel!"

And it was not much longer before the finale occurred.

Now, it was time to settle down. Fang then went and took a shower as Trippz sat in the bed with a blanket over her.


	9. The Enemies Revealed

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Enemies Revealed**_

* * *

The next morning. Saturday.

Trippz was in her morning robe, doing work on paper with the radio.

Radio: That was Three Days Grace with Riot. We now interrupt this station for an important message. Early this morning, there have been multiple reports of attacks at 3: 33 am this morning.

"What the hell?" asked Trippz and turned the radio up.

Radio: As a total, there have been ten attacks. The pattern was one state per attack.

"Oh shit." said Trippz and turned on the TV.

TV: We interrupt this station for an important message.

Trippz then paused the DVR and got on the intercom.

"Jade, Haley and the Unity Hearts, report to the office for a mandatory meeting." said Trippz.

Later, Aida, Airwing, Anti-Drug Ninetails, Flutter, Fuego, Haiden, KombatFist, Prue, Vriska, Leeah, Dracruel, Kelcy, Arwon, Aiden, Lollypop, Rayman, Sachiko, Fang, Trippz, Jade and Haley were all sitting around in Trippz's office watching the news report.

TV: The first attack reported was in Maine. A farmer was eaten up by a gigantic cockroach. Same thing happened in New Jersey, Wisconsin, Connecticut, Ohio and Virginia.

"Shit!" said Kelcy.

"It's my family." said Sachiko. "Their sick twisted minds."

"You mind sharing what you know?" asked Trippz, pausing the TV.

"Eighteen years ago, there was something called the Galaxy." said Sachiko. "Somehow, it disappeared and falled to Earth. My brother, disguised as a farmer named Edgar, crashed to Earth searching for it. No one ever let me know what was gonna happen to it, because they didn't trust me. But I knew it wouldn't be good. Well, when my brother tried to escape Earth in our aircraft, the UFO, the men in black shot him out of the sky. He then attacked them and was killed by them due to his actions. Now, before I escaped last year, I had my mother and five siblings convinced that I was on their side. When we landed, I imediately ran off to find you guys to warn you. They plan on destroying Earth for my brother's death. I'm not sure, but I have this strong feeling they're working with four other people. We've gotta stop them before they're successful."


	10. Ready To Go

**Chapter 10**

**Ready To Go**

* * *

"Okay, this is what we need." said Trippz. "We've established that we got a fire-type opposite of Anti, my cousin Striker, Sachiko's family, Diablo, another demon and evera alloy out there. Tell me who's good with what?"

"Anti would be the best choice agaist the opposite of his type, but as you know, he could die." said Fuego. "The next best choice is me."

"I hadn't got in many fights, but I'm the best against my species." said Sachiko.

"How are you gonna fight looking like a human?" asked Trippz.

"My disguise doesn't wear off my abilities." said Sachiko.

"My family and I defeated evera alloy the past two years." said Jade. "They got ways of getting over here fast. All I need to do is call."

"Alright, well Nicold and I got Striker and Diablo." said Trippz.

"And I suppose we got the demon." said Kelcy.

Later. Jasper Park.

Grey was leaning against a slate grey 1981 Ford F-150 when a boy wolf walked near.

"Hello, Grey." he said in a flirty voice.

"Hey, sexy boy!" said Grey.

"Knock it off!" Jeffrey said from the entrance way. "You, go home!" he said and jumped down on the ground.

The boy wolf then ran off.

"Dad!" Grey whined. "Why do you have to ruin my life!"

"Because at the current moment, if I wouldn't, you'd lose your life, later on!" Jeffrey shouted.

"What does that even mean?" asked Grey.

"Sit down, sweetheart." said Jeffrey. "Promise that after what I tell you, you won't blame yourself."

"I promise." said Grey as Jeffrey sat down.

"When your mother was a little girl, she fell down a crystal mine in the ground." said Jeffrey. "When her leg was cut open by a crystal, a liquid entered her body. It was so hot, it nearly killed her. But now, it keeps her alive. When we conceived you, we were very worried, because we thought it might kill you. Moments after you were born, your mother stopped breathing. I thought I was gonna raise you alone. But your aunt Haley came in the room and bit her, therefore saving her life. The issue was that when she gave birth to you, she lost some of the chemical, which if Haley hadn't bit her and gave her more, she would've died. You have it in you too. But you're the only one still here with it. I don't wanna lose you in the same way we almost lost your mother."

Grey then sat there with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, dad." she said.

"I love you too." said Jeffrey and they hugged.

Gadget then drove the white Ford Econoline over to them.

"Get in the van." said Sheba.

Jeffrey and Grey then got in the van and they drove to a new chopper that Sheba and Gadget have previously built. They then drove then van inside the chopper where there was also a red 1992 Ford Aerostar. Jeffrey and Grey went and sat down beside Lilly, Garth, Kate, Humphrey, Oahu and Tony were sitting. Gadget and Sheba then flew the plane off.


	11. The Weapons Arrival

**Chapter 11**

**The Weapons Arrival  
**

* * *

"My uncle told me to call the police." said Jade.

"What's the police gonna do?" asked Trippz.

"Well, to the cockroaches and other four, probably nothing." said Jade. "But you'll be surprised."

"Knowing my son, he knows a couple cops that have the right materials to get rid of evera alloy." said Haley. "We've burned this stuff and blew up these past two years."

Jade then went and got on the phone.

"9-1-1 Emergency." said a woman on the phone.

"Code white." said Jade.

"Where is your current position?" asked the woman on the phone.

"All-Star School." said Jade.

"We'll send trucks right away." said the woman on the phone.

A S.W.A.T. truck convoy rolled up the road.

(Here is the link for the picture of one of the S.W.A.T. trucks: http(colon)(forward slash)(forward slash)rocker54(dot)yolasite(dot)com(forward slash)the(dash)vehicles(dash)of(dash)uh(dash)and(dash)aando(dot)php))

Later.

"What the hell is that sound?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"You'll know it when you see it." said Jade.

Everyone then walked outside to see the tons upon tons of S.W.A.T. trucks coming to the school.

"Damn." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"You sent S.W.A.T. trucks!" Fang freaked. "What the hell are we up against!"

"You don't wanna find out." said Jade.

When the S.W.A.T. trucks came, an officer got out of the first truck.

"Are you Jade?" he asked Jade.

"Yeah." said Jade. "Cyd's my uncle. And this is his mother." she said with her arm around Haley.

"Pleasure to meet you two." said the cop.

"What kind of fire power did my uncle request?" asked Jade.

"Flamethrowers, molotov cocktail launchers and mines that run off of gasoline and kerosene." said the cop.

"That is perfect." said Jade.

The gigantic helicopter then flew from behind trees and landed in the grass on the other side of the road. Then, out came the Ford Econoline and Ford Aerostar.

"Will you please park the trucks beside the helicopter?" asked Trippz.

"No problem." said the cop and then got back in the truck and moved with the others.

The Ford vans then parked and Grey, very excited to see her mother, jumped out and ran into her arms.

"Grey!" Jade said excitedly. "Mommy missed you! You've grown so much!"

"I missed you too, mom." said Grey. "Something tells me dad missed you more."

"Yeah, if you step in something at Jasper, it's not dew." said Jeffrey.

"Gross!" said Leeah.

"Cucumber relish!" said Airwing.

"Umm... What the fuck?" said Jeffrey.

"Don't ask." said Trippz. "It would be better not to."


	12. Not AllStar Town

**Chapter 12**

**Not All-Star Town**

* * *

"I guess we've pretty much established my family's missed me." said Jade.

"Likewise, we better run." said Gadget.

"Let's run with maple toffee!" said Airwing.

"Oh, jeez." said Trippz. "Just get on the bus, Airwing."

"But why?" asked Arwon. "I wanna run with maple toffee too."

"JUST GET ON THE FUCKING BUS!" shouted Aida.

Airwing and Arwon got on the bus.

"You're a bitch." Rayman said as he got on the bus.

"No, that would be me, thank you!" Nicold said with a smile.

"You know, you shouldn't be like that." said Haiden.

"They're embarrassments." said Aida.

"Don't cry to me if Diablo visits you in the night." said Haiden.

Jeffrey and Grey then got back in the Ford Aerostar, Gadget got back in the Ford Econoline, the cops got back in the S.W.A.T. trucks, Fang got on the motorcycle and everyone else got on the Unity Hearts bus.

On the road.

Sachiko's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sachiko answered.

"All-Star Town is not the target." said Sachiko's mom.

"Mom, back down." said Sachiko. "If you don't back down, we're gonna kill you. I don't want it to end this way."

"Try to stop us." said Sachiko's mom.

Sachiko hung up and walked to the front of the bus.

"Ms. Grissom, I know the target." said Sachiko. "It's New York."

"New York?" asked Trippz.

"It's because of the men in black." said Sachiko. "My mother's taking revenge on New York."

"Oh shit!" said Trippz and got over the CB. "Come in, everyone!"

"S.W.A.T. trucks." said the lead S.W.A.T. truck driver.

"Aerostar." said Oahu.

"Econoline." said Sheba.

"Fang." said Fang.

"The target is New York!" said Trippz.

"Call in five choppers." said the lead S.W.A.T. truck driver.

"What kind of choppers?" asked Gadget over the CB.

"Same type as yours." said the lead S. . truck driver.

"What are they for?" asked Gadget.

"Well, we got twenty S.W.A.T. trucks." said the lead S.W.A.T. truck driver. "Four each chopper."

"Well, Unity Hearts, motorcycle guy, and Oahu, we're all getting on my chopper." said Gadget. "Follow me."


	13. The Havoc Begins

**Chapter 13**

**The Havoc Begins**

* * *

New York City. Hours later.

Gadget was leading the others in the Ford Econoline with a doppler on the roof. Oahu followed in the Ford Aerostar, Trippz followed in the Unity Hearts bus, Fang followed on his motorcycle and the S.W.A.T. trucks followed them.

"I hate driving these fucking things." said Oahu.

"Yeah, Aerostars are pretty crappy." said Humphrey.

"No, they're complex." said Oahu. "All of these damn vehicles."

"What'd you have to do on Neptune?" asked Jeffrey. "Press a button?"

"Yeah." said Oahu. "Let me tell you a little something about Neptune. We were as advanced in technology in 1996 as Earth was in 2011."

"Wow." said Jeffrey.

Meanwhile in the Ford Econoline...

"We got numbers rising rapidly every millisecond!" said Sheba. "Watch the road for evera activity."

Pro appeared in the middle of the road.

"SHIT!" Gadget shouted and jerked the steering wheel, making the van turn on its left side. Upon doing so, the doppler got destroyed as it hit the ground, the left headlight and part of the grill got destroyed, and the left front wheel broke off and went into the air, then landed on the van's side.

"Let me off the bus!" Jade said from the Unity Hearts bus.

Trippz then let Jade off the bus.

"Uncle Gadget! Aunt Sheba!" Jade said as she ran on all fours toward the van. Oahu then ran to the front of the cab.

Inside the Ford Econoline's back, red digital numbers on a computer screen rose very, very quickly and the screen blew apart and caught on fire.

"What the fuck was that!" Jade shouted and opened a back door to the Econoline.

Sheba lie unconscious with a broken computer screen under her head.

"She needs to get to a hospital, now!" Jade shouted.

So, Fang and Sachiko came to help.

"I need a gun off my bike." said Fang.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Jade.

"Don't worry." said Fang. "I was gonna use it on the van so I can get her out."

"What do you got, a bazooka?" asked Jade.

"Nope." said Fang. "Just a one-of-a-kind."

Sachiko then went and got one of Fang's shotguns off his motorcycle, then came back.

Van cab.

"Gadget, are you okay?" asked Oahu.

"Yeah." said Gadget. "I'm shook up, but I'm fine."

"What did you see?" asked Oahu.

"A huge-ass spider." said Gadget.


	14. Hades In New York

**Chapter 14**

**Hell In New York**

* * *

Fang blew a hole in the side of the Ford Econoline with his gun and Sachiko tore the open sides downward. Next, from the grassy area, white rocks flew from the ground. They then hit buildings and turned into white wolves.

"What kind of volcano is that?" asked Vriska, now right outside the bus's doors.

"No volcano." said Jade and turned to Fang. "Grab her and go."

Fang then grabbed her and started walking.

Oahu then had flashbacks. The first one was from the previous year, moments before she met Tony. A white wolf was chasing her when she came to a wall of white breyers. She then crawled through the breyers, but when the white wolf tried, his paws got burned. The second flashback happened the year before that. It was night. Another wolf was chasing her in the city. When she got to a car dealer's, she took shelter in a white 1983 Ford Econoline, the same one that would later become Sheba and Gadget's. The white wolf then hit his head on the door and began getting burned to death. She then opened up the door to find a crisp skeleton.

"Oh, shit." she said.

Present.

"White..." said Oahu.

"White?" asked Gadget in confusion.

John Carpenter & Alan Howarth - Chariots Of Pumpkins

A fountain of evera alloy spewed up from the ground.

"Damn." said Oahu.

"MILKEY!" said Airwing and Arwon at the same time.

"Everyone grab the ammo and get on your roofs!" shouted Jade. "You with my aunt." she said to Jade. "Jump on the hoods, then the roofs to the very last vehicle!"

As everyone got on the roofs, Oahu looked over by a building and spotted a white 1996 Chevrolet Z-71.

"Jade, get on the roof with Gadget!" Oahu said as she ran toward the Z-71.

Meanwhile on the vehicle rooftops...

Fang jumped from the Ford Aerostar's roof to the Unity Hearts bus's roof.

"Think I can make it?" asked Fang.

"Are you a good jumper?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

Right then, one of Fang's guns went off. It created a ditch in the road. The motorcycle, by now, was completely gone. The bus began to sink on its back end and the first S.W.A.T. truck began to sink on its front end.

"Hold on to the lights and don't let go!" said Fang and grabbed onto the bus's 4x4 lights on the roof with Sheba on his back.

As the two vehicles sank, the lead S.W.A.T. truck driver was thrown between them and was smashed to death, causing blood to fly.


	15. Flash From The Past

**Chapter 15**

**Flash From The Past**

* * *

By the building in Oahu's truck...

"Come on and start, you bitch!" shouted Oahu.

She then looked down and saw a bucket of white paint. She then popped the lid open and dunked her feet in. She then saw a half-oil tanker trailer in the mirror over the dash, backed up, got out in the evera alloy and hooked up the trailer. As she got back in, the evera alloy formed a shape like a white wolf outside the door. Oahu then threw paint from the bucket onto it and burned it lifeless.

Meanwhile, the Unity Hearts bus now stood on the back end and the S.W.A.T. truck stood on the front end, almost completely liquid.

"This looks like the end!" Kelcy cried.

"Don't fucking say that!" Fang shouted with Sheba's arms around his neck.

"How can we not?" asked Trippz in tears. "Our fate don't look well. Fang, this looks like the last time to tell you this, but I love you."

"I love you too." said Fang.

Oahu, now having Jeffrey, Jade, Grey, Gadget, Lilly, Garth, Kate, Humphrey and Tony aboard, drove to the bus.

"Save your boo-hoos for later!" Oahu joked. "You still got life left!"

An hour later, the crew had just got out of the mess. A S.W.A.T. member then shot a molotov cocktail at the evera alloy, evaporating it.

Night. Hospital in New York City.

"Just go." said Sheba. "The world needs you. I'll be fine."

"The garage across the street is fixing and modifying the truck." said Gadget. "It'll be ready in the morning. In the meantime, we have to stay here."

"Well, damn." said Sheba. "Calm night, no sex."

Gadget smiled. "Get some rest, dear."

As Sheba closed her eyes, Gadget left the room.

In the meantime, Dracruel was having terrible flashbacks that kept him up.

Unity Hearts Heroes Academy, Kolumpa Island.

A night of 2010.

"Leave me ALONE!" an inhumain voice shouted and a dog was thrown out into the hallway against lockers, denting them. She tried getting up, but she was kicked in the face and was instantly killed by a pink creature that still had one of two eyes. Trippz then ran down the hallway.

"Claire, what are you doing!" Trippz shouted.

"There is no Claire." the creature said in the inhumain voice and grabbed Trippz by the throat.

Not realizing that Dracruel was down the hall, Trippz flipped out a pocket knife and stabbed Claire in her chest.

"NOOO!" Dracruel shouted and ran up the hall to Claire then knelt down. "Claire?" he said and lifted her head up with tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't me." Claire said in a weak voice.

"I know it wasn't, sweetheart." said Dracruel. "I don't blame you. Listen, you gotta stay with me."

"Dracruel..." Claire then coughed. "...I can't."

"Baby, please." Dracruel cried. "We can get you to a hospital and get you fixed right up."

"There's no time." Claire said and coughed. "Kiss me."

Dracruel and Claire then kissed.

"I'll always be with you." said Claire and stopped breathing. Her body then turned cold.

Dracruel then cried hard.

"Dracruel, I'm so sorry." said Trippz.

Dracruel then angrily jumped to his feet.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" he shouted. "YOU RUINED IT!" he continued shouting and pushed Trippz down.

"SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL US ALL!" Trippz shouted.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF AN EXCORCIST!" Dracruel shouted.


	16. At The Garage & A Relieving Discovery

**Chapter 16**

**At The Garage / A Relieving Discovery**

* * *

Back to 2015.

Gadget walked in the garage across from the hospital.

"Alright, yen!" said one of the twin mechanics. "Someone to talk to!"

"Dudelly, dudelly, doo-doo!" said the other twin mechanic from inside the truck.

"Fuckin' stoners." Gadget whispered to himself and then saw one of the twins in the truck. "Hey! Get the hell out!"

"Chill, bro." said the mechanic twin and got out of the truck. "I was just gonna test drive it for you."

"Well, test drive some rusty piece-of-shit AMC Pacer with a Domino's sign on it." said Gadget.

"We used to work for a pizza place." said the first mechanic twin.

"Why'd you get fired?" asked Gadget. "Test driving peoples' cars?"

"No." said the second mechanic twin. "It was supposedly for believing dogus stories."

"Not quite a shock, but more than the thought that maybe you were test driving peoples' cars." said Gadget.

"Anyways..." said the first mechanic twin. "What's with the strange modifications you request and what went wrong with the wheels?"

"So, I'm guessing you've never heard of evera alloy?" asked Gadget.

"We were traveling in a rust bucket without a radio for three years." said the first mechanic twin.

"You don't wanna see evera alloy up close." said Gadget. "It is a white liquid that looks like white volcanic lava. It melts any non-living thing and possesses any fauna it touches."

"What's a fauna?" asked the second mechanic twin.

"Any living thing that isn't a plant." said Gadget. "My neice-in-law has figured out that it's sensitive against white. The colors cancel each other out."

Meanwhile, in Sheba's room.

Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone

Dracruel sat on the window sill, crying.

All of a sudden, a blue orb appeared. The voice of Annabelle spoke.

"Things will be okay over time." said Annabelle.

"Yeah." said Dracruel. "It must be hard for you to imagine that such a good-doing person would wanna go to Hell."

"It would be understandable." said Annabelle. "But Claire went to Heaven."

"Really?" asked Dracruel.

"She was possessed by Lokka." said Annabelle. "He was still in training, so he was vulnerable."


	17. Here It Goes

**Chapter 17**

**Here It Goes**

* * *

In Sheba's hospital room, Dracruel walked over to her bed as she awakened.

"Where's my husband?" asked Sheba.

"He's over at the garage." said Dracruel.

"So, you can't sleep?" asked Sheba.

"No." said Dracruel. "I was thinking of my girlfriend."

"She leave you?" asked Sheba.

"No, she uh..." Dracruel began to cry. "Passed away six years ago. I don't spend a moment where I don't think about her."

"I'm sorry." said Sheba. "You mind me asking how she died?"

"She was murdered." said Dracruel. "Stabbed."

The next morning.

Everyone except Sheba and Flutter were in an appartment building down the street.

"My mom's forcing a meeting at Flushing Meadows." said Sachiko and lie guns and duffle bags on the kitchen island counter.

"Anyone else know how to use a laser?" asked Sachiko.

"I do." said Oahu.

"Okay, that settles it." said Sachiko. "My mom and siblings can handle things like molotov cocktails and flamethrowers, but they can't handle lasers. Just don't waste the lasers on the other four enemies."

"How many laser rupees are in them?" asked Oahu.

"Fifteen in each." said Sachiko.

"Damn." said Lilly.

"Lilly, did you just-" began Kate.

"I'm a parent, so I'm a woman." said Lilly.

"I know, it's just... Wow, that was shocking." said Kate.

"Wow, big deal." said Gadget. "She cussed. We got bigger problems to worry about right now."

"Agreed." said Sachiko.

"So, you two know where we're going?" asked Trippz.

"All I know is the name and the fact that it's where my brother tried to take aircraft from." said Sachiko.

"This is your home planet." said Oahu.

"I'll drive, sweetheart." Tony said and kissed Oahu.

"Okay, I know we're running on a tight schedule, but what species are you?" asked Trippz.

"Umm... Wolf!" Tony said in a smart elecky tone.

"Tony, be nice." said Lilly.

"Sorry, mother." said Tony.

"We fell in love before he knew I was an alien." said Oahu.

"So, you got powers to transform, right?" asked Sachiko.

"No." said Oahu. "I actually look like this."

"I wish I looked as beautiful as I do now." said Sachiko.

"Alright, enough chatter." said Gadget. "If we're gonna get these motherfuckers beat, we need to get our asses moving."

So, almost everyone began walking.

"He needs an attitude adjustment." said Sachiko.

"You'll be surprised how much of us do." said Lilly.


	18. Hades Breaks Loose

**Chapter 18**

**Hell Breaks Loose**

* * *

Night. Flushing Meadows.

"New York City!" said Mrs. Morie's daughter, Tukiko. "Your time has come to die! You will pay for what you did in the 90s! You will pay for killing my brother!"

"Bullshit!" Sachiko shouted from the roof of an ambulance. "If anyone will die tonight, it will be the ten of you!"

"And how do you plan on doing that, tiny human?" asked Mrs. Morie.

"I'm not human." said Sachiko.

"Sachiko..." said Mrs. Morie as Oahu climbed on the roof of the ambulance with both of the lasers and gave one to Sachiko.

"The Men In Black reserve peace for the galaxy!" Sachiko shouted. "They killed brother for his mischief!"

"You're the one causing mischief." said Mrs. Morie.

"Mother, it doesn't give me priviledge to kill my family, but I cannot let you take innocent lives." said Sachiko. "I urge you to back down."

"Never!" shouted Mrs. Morie. "Try to kill me, little buggie!"

At that, Sachiko leaped at her mother without her laser.

"All citizens clear the park if you wish to live!" Fuego said over the ambulance's intercom system.

Meanwhile, Sachiko threw her mother at the observatory's towers then jumped over to her. Her mother then jumped to her feet and Sachiko returned to her bug/cockroach form as her mother squeezed her neck, destroying her disguise box and choking her.

"Oahu, she needs help." said Trippz.

As Oahu aimed at Mrs. Morie, Sachiko's brother struck Oahu without any warnings.

"Anti!" Fuego shouted as Sachiko's brother raised a fist at Oahu.

Anti-Drug Ninetails then froze Sachiko's brother's head, then punched it, shattering it and killing him.

Trippz then searched on her belt for her lightsaber.

"Shit!" shouted Trippz. "My lightsaber's gone! I need a weapon." she said and began walking toward the Chevy Z-71. As she walked, Lokka's machete grew to a sword Trippz's size. He then threw it at Trippz and Dracruel ran toward her and pushed her on the ground. Trippz then witnessed the sword come through the middle of Dracruel. A vertical line of blood appeared and the two halves of Dracruel divided.

"NOOO!" Trippz cried.

Anti-Drug Ninetails ran over to Trippz.

"It's all my fault." Trippz cried.

"No, Trippz, it is not your fault." said Anti.

"YES IT IS!" Trippz shouted. "It wouldn't have been thrown if I hadn't walked over here!"

"Someone was gonna die." said Anti.

"I just wish it had been me." said Trippz.

"Trippz, you gotta stay strong." Anti said and hugged her. "It's not over. Not by a long shot."

Then, the machete that killed Dracruel began to fly in reverse-way toward them. Anti then froze it and let it hit his arm, shattering it.

"Fight properly." said Anti.

Oahu then shot Mrs. Morie, blowing her up and Sachiko went back to the crew and picked up her laser.

"No offense, but they need a big-ass can of bug repellent." said Oahu.

"None taken." said Sachiko. "Let me take care of the biggest one of the remaining four Bugs."

Sachiko and Oahu then shot family members of Sachiko's family at the same time.

"Okay, you handle this one." said Sachiko.

Oahu then shot Sachiko's final sister.

Sachiko threw a piece of metal at her final brother, making his hands tied together. She then jumped off the ambulance with her laser.

"Sachiko, please!" he begged. "I'm your brother."

"Would you really take the chance if you had it?" asked Sachiko.

"Yes, please!" Sachiko's brother begged.

"Sorry, Edwin." said Sachiko. "I trusted you the least." she said and killed him.

Nicold and Anti then froze Lokka and Pro. Fang then blew them up with his gun.


	19. As Good As Dead

**Chapter 19**

**As Good As Dead**

* * *

"Make your best move!" shouted Fang.

"We've beat you twice and it would only do us much pleasure to do it again, Diablo!" Fuego shouted.

"Have a nice try." said Diablo and laughed evilly. Evera alloy then spewed up from the ground and Diablo then disappeared.

"Shit!" Jade shouted. "Not again!"

"Not to worry." said Oahu. "We know what to do."

Trippz then got in the Chevy Z-71 and started it up.

"Trippz, no!" Anti shouted as Trippz drove into the evera alloy.

The new white tires began to burn some of the evera alloy to death, but then it began melting the truck.

"What the fuck?" Jade said, confused. "Someone needs to get her out of the truck. It's gonna liquify it."

"Impossible!" Oahu shouted. "This can't be happening!"

"It is happening." said Fang.

"Hey, you dragon." Jeffrey said to Fuego. "May you breathe fire onto the evera?"

Fuego then breathed fire, but it didn't work.

"Son of a bitch!" Oahu shouted.

"It's under Diablo's power." said Fuego.

"Yeah, no shit!" Oahu panicked.

"Someone needs to get her out of the fucking truck!" said Fang.

Right then, the truck exploded.

"No." Fuego began to cry.

"How can this happen?" Fang cried.

"We're as good as dead now." Anti cried.


	20. Gaining Control

**Chapter 20**

**Gaining Control**

* * *

"Let's stop grieving and get the hell out of here." said a voice from behind them.

They turn around to see Trippz alive and well.

"Trippz." said Fuego with a smile and hugged her. "I thought you were gone."

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Haiden.

"She ate a spoon!" Airwing said in excitement.

"Oh god, Airwing, shut up!" said Aida.

Fang then kissed Trippz and another explosion ocurred. It caught everyone's attention. It was a semi that caused the explosion. A 1972 International Harvester Transtar 4070. It drove through the exploded truck. It was Diablo.

In reality, Fuego had tears run down her face.

"Oh my god." she said.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Haiden.

"She ate a spoon!" Airwing said in excitement.

"Oh god, Airwing, shut up!" said Aida.

"Diablo's coming back!" Fuego shouted.

"Alright." said Trippz. "Everybody, on stand-by!"

Diablo's semi then came through the truck.

"Freeze!" Anti said and froze Diablo's truck.

Nicold then jumped high in the sky and landed on the semi, shattering it.

"It's so cold of you to fall apart like that." said Nicold. "I mean, what did our truck do to you?"


	21. A Satisfactory Ending

**Chapter 21**

**A Satisfactory Ending**

* * *

Nicold then jumped her way to the rest of the crew.

"Fang, look out!" Nicold shouted as she saw Striker.

Fang then turned around to kick Striker, but Striker kicked him on the ground in front of the evera alloy and pinned him down with his foot.

Trippz then grabbed a machete off Striker's belt and decapitated him, also making the evera alloy disappear.

"Sorry, cuz, nothing personal." said Trippz "Just don't fuck with my boyfriend." she said and threw the machete down. "Let's go." she said to the crew.

So, everyone began walking off.

"What's everyone's plans?" asked KombatFist, a red renamon. "Vriska and I thought about going to Greece."

"My cousin, Annabelle wants me to visit her in Heaven." said Nicold.

"Ms. Grissom?" asked Jade.

"Yeah?" asked Trippz.

"I've made a decision." said Jade. "I won't be returning next year, unless something very bad happens."

"No problem." said Trippz.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to go on a honeymoon with my lovely girlfriend." said Fang.

"Hell, why don't we all call it a vacation?" asked Trippz.

Two months later.

Trippz and Fang were in a beach house having sex when there was a knock on the door. They then stopped and quickly covered themselves.

"Come in!" said Trippz.

Nicold then came in and saw the clothes on the floor.

"Oh, cheez!" said Nicold in shock. "I'm so sorry to interrupt!"

"It's alright." said Fang.

"How do you like your new job in Heaven now?" asked Trippz.

"Heaven's grown on me." said Nicold. "Anyways, Annabelle's got new cameras put in. An old friend of yours in Heaven wanted you to have this." she said and gave Trippz a picture of Dracruel and Claire.

"At least you got to be with Claire." said Trippz.

**Bon Iver - Holocene**

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
